


Brotherly Interference

by ghostofviper



Category: Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Brotherly Affection, F/M, Fluff, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Rush and Mistico give their brother Dragon Lee a helping hand when he's moving too slow for their liking





	Brotherly Interference

Loud music filtered through the outdoor area of the corner cantina on the outskirts of Mexico City. Beer and food flowed freely at the birthday celebration for Rush. Everyone was having a good time, laughter mingling with loud voices, children scampering through the crowds of people with pilfered candies clutched in their little fists as parents chased half-heartedly after them. 

Dragon Lee smiled as he took a long pull of his beer, stretching his legs out under the table as he enjoyed a relative bit of quiet at his brother’s birthday party. His gaze was again drawn to the dark haired beauty on the other side of the patio, his grin widening as he watched her throw her head back and laugh at something one of his cousins had said. 

“You’ve been watching her all night.”

Dragon’s head jerked back quickly to glare at his brother Rush as he pulled up a seat next to him. 

“I have not.” Dragon denied quickly as he pointedly kept his eyes away from her and focused on his brother. 

“Have too.” His head swiveled again as his other brother Mistico joined the table with amusement flashing in his eyes. “Think you have a bit of drool on your chin hermano.” 

“Fuck you both.” Dragon said sourly as his fingers peeled at the label of his bottle. Unbidden he once again found her, eyes roaming over her curvaceous form. 

“That’s it.” Rush and Mistico said at the same time. “Let’s go.” 

“What the hell?” Dragon complained as they each grabbed an arm and dragged him from his seat. When he realized their destination he dug in his heels to no avail, his face flushing beet red as they practically dropped him at her feet. 

“Our brother would like to ask you to dance,” Mistico said gesturing at the kneeling Dragon and grinning at the utter embarrassment reflected in his eyes. 

“Please Hermosa, put him out of his misery and honor him with your favor,” Rush said dramatically, grunting in pain when Dragon elbowed him in the thigh. 

Dragon glared after the retreating forms of his brothers as they scampered away, before looking up at the smiling beauty with an apologetic smile.

“I’m sorry for my brothers,” He started. 

“Was it true?” She asked with an inquisitive eyebrow. “Do you want to dance with me? Or were they playing some kind of game?” 

“No game.” Dragon said quickly. “I was trying to get up the nerve to ask you when they decided to help me out.” He rose to his feet, dusting off the knees of his jeans as he met her eyes. “My name Dragon.”

“Valentina,” she introduced herself blushing as Dragon shook her hand and then kissed the top of it in a courtly gesture. “Let’s dance Dragon.” 

With a grin Dragon pulled her towards the dance floor, his arms encircling her waist as they swayed to the music. From the corner of his eye Dragon caught sight of his brothers and rolled his eyes as they tipped their beers at him. Spinning around the floor he grinned as Valentina laughed in his arms, her entire face lit up in mirth as they dance. 

He supposed he couldn’t be too mad at his brothers. As big of pains in the asses as they were, he knew they were only trying to help. He just wished they had picked a little less embarrassing way of introducing the two of them. As the music slowed and Valentina melted into his arms Dragon couldn’t help but smile softly. Maybe they knew what they were doing after all.


End file.
